Yo te amo por quien eres
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué era Elie para Haru? Porque justamente tenía esos pensamientos cuando la vio malherida por culpa de Sieghart. Sin duda Haru amaba por cómo era Elie.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Son tan lindos cuando ellos dos están juntos! Es simple hermoso como la relación entre Haru y Elie mejora con cada capítulo que vas leyendo en el manga. Sus sentimientos y emociones se relacionan de algún modo que pides un poco más de momentos entre ellos._**

 ** _Son uno chicos tan inusuales y tan perfecto que cualquier cosa que quieras escribir de ellos, saldrá realmente bien._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

El presentimieto que había tenido Haru después de salir de aquel museo cada vez se estaba haciendo más intenso y más realista. Corría a recuperar a la persona que nunca se había separado de su lado hasta ese momento.

 **-¡Espero que este equivocado! Por favor resiste Elie**

Pero no fue asi, al llegar y ver como un ataque iba ser dirigido a aquella joven de castaños cabellos, no pudo soportar más, no era bueno ser un espectador alguno, para eso se había convertido en el segundo maestro RAVE, para proteger a las personas indefensas.

Y aún cuando esquivó aquel ataque que la persona frente a el había mandado a Elie, decidió voltear a verla. Su cuerpo se veía magullado, heridas y sangre salía de él pero le alegraba que podía respirar aún.

 **-Lamentó por llegar tarde Elie**

Haru se impresionaba por la fortaleza que mostraba Elie, aún cuando su cuerpo no podía moverse más, ella estaba ahí con una sonrisa. ¿Quién era realmente Elie? La verdad lo desconocía por completo pero eso era algo que le daba igual, no le importaba lo que fuera Elie, lo que todos habían de Elie, para él...

 **-Porque se que Elie es Elie, es así de simple, es la chica que conocí aquel día y que a pesar de todos los problemas ahí sigue sonriendo, no me importa lo que ella sea...**

Sostenerla entre sus brazos y sentirla temblar, eso no era bueno. Aún con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando como la primera vez que se vieron pudieron hablar y bromear un poco. Era como si estuvieran en un mundo a parte, un mundo donde sólo estaban ellos dos y ningún enemigo a la vista.

¿Que era Elie para él? Una gran amiga que había conocido por pura curiosidad en aquel coliseo donde los perros competían y de pura casualidad había visto sus bragas. Aquella chica que sin duda le alegraba el día con preguntas y respuestas tontas. Le encantaba escuchar y ver sus temores como verla ganar en el casino. Sin duda ella era especial para Haru, no tenían mucho tiempo conociéndose pero de alguna manera ella era sólo para él. Así era como sentía todo, sentía su sangre hervir, si diría crecía mientras veía a esa chica en el piso y malherida.

 **-Yo te amo por quien eres Elie**

 **-Al menos me alegro de que tu seas la última persona en el mundo que voy a ver antes de morir**

Últimas palabras de Elie antes de caer desmayada por el dolor en su cuerpo, sin embargo hubo unas últimas palabras que Haru le dijo al oído, palabras que sólo ellos dos compartian, con furia Haru se acercaba al tipo que la había lastimado. Estaba furioso de que una persona así fuera capaz de lastimar algo tan lindo e inocente como Elie.

 **-Guardar promesas a los muertos, eso es completamente inútil** -Suspiro **-Eres un niño tonto, hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarnos a todos nosotros, ya no somos enemigos.**

 **-Yo amo la sonrisa de Elie...** -Un fuerte gruñido había salido de Haru, su enemigo sólo lo veía sin decir otra palabra alguna **-¡Y tu te la llevaste!**

Una nueva pelea había iniciado, la astucia de Haru estaba sirviendo, todos veían expectantes, nadie se atrevía acercarse por el peligro que eso significaba. Aunque pareciera que la batalla había terminado, Haru fue encerrado en la magia de aquel mago de los elementos, Sieghart.

Horribles escenarios veían sus ojos pero una dulce voz a sus espaldas fue lo único capaz de distraerlo, unos suaves brazos rodear su cuerpo y una piel tan suave y a la vez llena de moratones.

 **-Tu cabello es tan suave** -Sus manos subieron al corto cabello de ella, con calma lo acariciaba.

 **-¿Haru?**

 **-Me preguntó porque...** -Haru alzaba su rostro y la veía con detenimiento mientras con su mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas **-Me siento tan relajado cuando estas conmigo...**

Elie sonrió con dulzura mientras se dejaba a las suaves caricias en su mejilla. Acariciaba su desastrozo cabello blanco, un color inusual pero que le gustaba.

 **-Sobre la promesa Haru...**

 **-La cumpliré Elie, juro que la cumplire...**

Elie no mencionó nada más cuando fueron separados por el brillo de RAVE. Sabía que ambos iban a salir bien de aquel terrible accidente y aún después de que Haru pudiera encerrar el poder de Elie. Felices festejaban sin querer quitar la mirada del uno sobre el otro.

¿Cual había sido la promesa que Haru le había hecho a Elie? Eso sólo seria un secreto entre ellos dos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Recuerdo cuando lo vi en el anime, quería llorar como Sieghart había tratado a Elie, la quería matar pero sin duda Haru siempre la salvaba, algo que sin duda a Haru le gustaba y le hervia la sangre cuando escuchaba que alguien quería herir a Elie._**

 ** _¡Simplemente ellos son el uno para el otro! ¡Un par que se complementan a la perfección!_**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 28 de Noviembre de 2017_**


End file.
